


squeaky clean

by littlerobbo



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Other, Stress Relief, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock, this is more for me than yall tbh im so selfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerobbo/pseuds/littlerobbo
Summary: eddie always loved to de-stress after a long day, with venom it was even better.





	squeaky clean

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's projecting again... hint: it's fuckin me !
> 
> the song mentioned is Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby by Cigarettes After Sex. a good bathtime bop

His whole body was aching by the time he stepped over the threshold of his little apartment. He'd been running around the city all day and hadn't eaten in a few hours. Both him and Venom were getting hungry and Venom didn't usually respond well to being hungry. Eddie would call them entitled but Venom would just say they were determined. 

He flopped onto the small couch and lay there for a moment before Venom stirred in his head. 

" **Tired, Eddie.** " they hummed. 

"I know, love." he said quietly into the empty apartment, he sat up sluggishly and padded towards the bathroom. "A bath should help." 

He ran the tap and waited for the water to fill the small tub. It was barely big enough for him to fit in it and it was times like these he's happy Venom shared a body with him. Trying to get two people in the tub would be a big wet disaster. The water soon was near the top and Eddie shut off the water and undressed.  

It still felt odd to do things like this even though Venom was literally inside him. Peeing and undressing and showering knowing that another being was watching you is... Weird. 

" **It's not weird.** " Venom spoke petulantly and Eddie snorted. 

"It's not bad weird." Eddie soothed. He stepped into the warm water and Venom rattled a little from inside him, the sudden temperature change sending them into defence mode. They settled when Eddie fully submerged his body in the water and breathed out slowly. 

He lay there in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of the warm water coaxing out the tension in his shoulders and legs. He had his eyes closed and Venom pushed images of them floating in the ocean to the front of his mind. Eddie smiled and ran a hand up his arm, stroking Venom from where they lay within him. 

" **Put that song on.** " Venom purred. Eddie already knew which one they meant because they were singing it earlier. He picked up his phone and quickly put the song on. 

The heavy bass came out tinny from Eddie's phone where it lay on the side. He smiled and closed his eyes once again as Venom hummed along to it. 

"Nothing's gonna hurt you, baby~" it sang slowly, Eddie idly thought it was the perfect song for winding down after the long day he had, with Venom, safe and warm. 

" **You are safe.** " Venom said once the song finished. 

"I always am with you, dear." Eddie chuckled lightly and sat up, he wet his hair and grabbed the shampoo before a sinewy black tentacle came from his shoulder and deftly took it from his hands. Eddie quirked an eyebrow and waited for Venom's next move. Another arm-like appendage came from the other shoulder and Venom slowly poured a little puddle into their hands and started running their fingers through Eddie's hair. 

Eddie's shoulders dropped and he sighed dreamily, the feeling of someone washing his hair making his whole body feel lax and soft. The hands gently scratched at his scalp and brushed ever so gently through his hair and Eddie couldn't hold in the small hums of pleasure. Venom let out a purr from inside him that rippled through his body and Eddie could feel the satisfaction through the bond. 

Venom finished washing Eddie in no time and Eddie was almost disappointed that the pampering had stopped. He stepped out the bath and bundled up in towels trying to avoid the cool air hitting his skin. He waddled back to his bedroom and quickly got into an old sleep shirt and boxers then towelled off his hair. 

" **We need food, Eddie**." Venom prodded before Eddie could forget. Eddie's stomach gurgled a little just for added effect. Eddie sighed and dragged himself to the kitchen. 

He couldn't be bothered cooking or even waiting for something to cook so he rooted through his cupboards for something quick and easy to eat. He found a large bag of Doritos and a chocolate bar; he held them up and waited for Venom's approval. When Venom hummed their assent, he scuttled back to his bedroom. 

He wasn't very sleepy and didn't really want to go to bed at 7:30pm on a Friday evening so he pulled his laptop from the side of the bed and set up Netflix. He bust open the chips and laughed as Venom finally emerged from his body and dove head first into the bag. They set off munching away and Eddie could already tell they weren't going to stop. 

"Leave some for me!" Eddie whined. 

" **Too late.** "  

Venom came out of the bag with cheese dust around their huge mouth and Eddie snorted. Venom's long tongue slipped out of their mouth and gathered up the rest of the chip dust. Eddie opened the chocolate bar and clicked on a random low-budget alien film and settled into the bed. 

They lay there for the rest of the night, giggling at the crappy special effects and funky looking aliens, giving their own commentary and dialogue. Once Eddie got sleepy he drifted off to sleep. Venom wrapped themself around Eddie and whispered a little 'goodnight' to him then set to happily watching him sleep, keeping him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)


End file.
